Wireless communication devices transmit and receive information wirelessly via a wireless access node to communicate over a communication network. Typically, the wireless access node is part of a radio access network (RAN) which provides the wireless communication devices with access to further communication networks, systems, and devices. The wireless communication devices utilize forward link communication channels to receive voice and/or data transmitted from the wireless access node, and reverse link communication channels to transmit information up to the node. Most wireless access nodes are capable of serving a large number of wireless communication devices at the same time. However, as the number of wireless devices served by a particular wireless access node increases, so does the amount of interference present on the wireless communication channels utilized by the devices to send and receive information. For example, wireless communication service providers attempt to use the allocated spectrum as efficiently as possible and to the highest possible capacity by allowing several wireless devices to operate in the same frequency. However, this practice creates increased interference to users operating wireless devices in close proximity, which can lead to dropped frames, data loss, reduction in voice quality, and possible call drop.
To address this interference problem, modern wireless communication protocols often employ various interference cancellation mechanisms. Typically, such interference cancellation techniques use known components of a wireless signal to eliminate interference for the un-decoded signal. Some examples of interference cancellation techniques employed by wireless communication systems include pilot interference cancellation (PIC), forward link interference cancellation (FLIC), and quasi-linear interference cancellation (QLIC), which is a mechanism used for both PIC and FLIC. Along with the forward link, several techniques exist for interference cancellation on reverse link communication channels.